kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom: Two Crowns
in the edit. Everything is tentative.|image= |border=yellow}} is the third installment in the Kingdom series and will be available for PC, Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, and mobile. At the bottom of the Kingdom: Two Crowns section of the page, the devices, Kingdom: Two Lands will be released on is shown. http://web.archive.org/web/20180930082207/http://www.kingdomthegame.com/ Price and Release Date Two Crowns will be released for XBOX, Playstation, Steam, and more (mobile not confirmed) on December, 11, 2018, for no definitive price point yet. “...We’re targeting later this year” said developer Gordon Van Dyke, on Twitter. Posted 26 Apr 2018. The project was originally intended to be just an expansion of Kingdom: New Lands and had been announced to be released in 2017, but it has since grown into a full standalone game and the release date has been postponed. “...It won’t be coming out this year like we had originally intended. (...) The vision grew larger than our original scope, to the point that this is no longer just an expansion that adds new content but rather a full-fledged new title.” announced Raw Fury on Steam News. Posted 30 August 2017. There will also be a free DLC included with the game for Shogun, with an entirely new map, greed, mounts, and more. Official Trailer This is the official trailer for the game, which advertises its' play-ability through the Nintendo Switch Gaming Console, showing both a King and Queen exploring, building, and defending their Kingdom from the incoming Greed. During this trailer, it shows many of the current Kingdom features such as military units (archers and knights), passive animals and units (rabbits, deer, builders, banker, etc.) and various mounts all doing their part for the Kingdom through hunting and fighting. At the end, it shows both parties meeting together in the middle as their Kingdom collapses to the power of the invading Greed. New Features New features are confirmed''"Speaking of new things, when we unveiled Two Crowns we didn’t give a ton of info about the game itself, but now we’re ready so here we go!"'' announced Raw Fury on Steam News. Posted 30 August 2017. for being included in the game, such as a new win scenario, an additional tech level, a new citizen role, local split-screen co-op that allows a second player to drop in and out of any game, a new soundtrack, completely overhauled visuals, and new skins for rulers. In March 2018 some more details were revealed''"Ask me and Thomas anything (too old to use acronyms) about Kingdom Two Crowns or Kingdom in general! @kingdomgame_ @rawfury @noionl P.S. I didn’t tell Thomas I@was about to do this.'' ��" said developer Gordon Van Dyke, on Twitter. Posted 17 April 2018. More content posts: , , , , , and ., now with screenshots: Pikeman.PNG|Pikeman|linktext=The "Pikeman" we're added to solve The Greed bunching up the walls. Monarch cust. 2.PNG|Monarch|linktext=You will be able to customize your Character. Fire catapult.PNG|Fire catapults|linktext=The "Fire Catapult" upgrade possibly for the "Iron Age" IMG 0483.JPG|Forge|linktext=New station for the "Iron Age." Comprehensive List of New Features in *Cooperative split-screen gameplay. A second player may join the game. *Campaign mode: The game will move away from being rogue-like, and it will have a proper campaign to save the kingdom from the Greed. Losing the crown won't reset progress entirely: The monarch would start a new reign in the same kingdom if on island one, or from the previous island's kingdom if on any other island, with the kingdom somewhat in ruin due to a "decay period" of approximately 100 days. Liam O'Neill & Naseer Alkhouri, in Two Crowns - Gameplay Demo & Interview'', Gamereactor.eu. Posted 16 May 2018. *It will still maintain rogue-like, Classic-style and New Land-style experiences separate from the campaign mode. These will have special rules as well, i.e. no statues, classic mode, etc. "Even though we've moved away from rogue-like for the bigger SP experience we'll still have new single land experiences that are roguelike and separate from the campaign mode. These will have special rules as well i.e. no statues, classic mode, etc..." said developer Gordon Van Dyke on Twitter. Posted 20 April 2018. *Fire will be added as a new defense element, used by catapults! *New ruler skins: The differences will be purely cosmetic to give players more choice to reflect their personality, especially since you can play together online. *New subject: Pikemen will be added to solve the problem of Greed bunching up at the wall. *The Iron Age: The Wood Age and Stone Age will be defined technology stages in a kingdom's development. *New mounts, including a large lizard, which might possibly spit acid, and a gryphon who might be able to fly distances but has been confirmed to be able to knock back Greed with 'wind'. These are currently experimental. 9:00 *A seasons cycle: Winter will no longer be endless, and the seasons will repeat. *Gems: A new currency used only on unlockables (e.g. Shrines, Hermits, etc.) *A way to preserve your boat during transfer between islands through destroying some sort of 'Greed overgrowth' and building a lighthouse. *A way to fully defeat the Greed involving using a bomb. *A new hermit who can upgrade a Level 2 farm to a Stable, letting you store multiple mounts between islands. *The small divider between the two screens in splitscreen will change depending on the technology era of your kingdom. *Players whose crown has been taken can be crafted a new crown for 8 coins. *The dock will be given a portal. "go to the dock they said, it’s safe there they said! NO!!!...". https://twitter.com/GordonVanDyke/status/1038112588834516996 *A Greed Mini-boss will be added. Beating him will result in the dock being freed from the portal. "You need to defeat this Greed Mini-boss to free the dock...". https://twitter.com/GordonVanDyke/status/1046272083095945216 Cooperative gameplay After the brief demo at this event, the first and most obvious benefit to co-op is that twice as much territory can be explored in a day if one person goes left and the other heads to the right. Coinage can also be shared, so if one player is short on building a guard tower or wall, it’s easy to throw some change their way. Another big bonus is that if one player has their crown stolen the game doesn’t end. The crownless player can’t build anything, but they can still gather gold coins and hand them off to the remaining ruler."GDC 2018: Kingdom: Two Crowns Hands-On: Heir To The Throne" by Blake Morse, on Shacknews. Posted 28 March 2018. Description endorsed by Raw Fury the next day on Twitter. A new crown may be crafted, and the other player may fully rejoin the game. :Since we're two players, if the Greed take my crown, for example, then you could come and help me by crafting a new crown for me, but while I'm crownless I can't really do anything; I can just collect money and give it to you, basically. So we need to stick together in that regard. -- Liam O'Neill3:15 For another gameplay video, see "Kingdom: Two Crowns - Gameplay Demo & Interview" on Gamereactor.eu for Raw Fury's Liam O'Neill and Naseer Alkhouri's perspectives on the game. Note: This video, although released 16 May 2018, is a demo-build of the game with older assets. It will be "an entirely new game." 1:35 Keeping up to date Other than this page, you can also find fresh news about this game: * visiting the [https://steamcommunity.com/app/496300/discussions/1/ Steam forum] * subscribing to the [https://www.reddit.com/r/kingdomthegame/ Reddit sub] * checking the [http://www.kingdomthegame.com/ Kingdom ''official webpage ''] * and directly asking dev Gordon Van Dyke on his Twitter. Gallery Hello 7.png Hello 6.png Fire catapult.PNG Fire damage.PNG IMG 0483.JPG|"You can now progress past the Stone upgrades and develop Iron technology." SOURCE castle-768x405.png|"You can now progress past the Stone upgrades and develop Iron technology." SOURCE Monarch cust. 2.PNG Pikeman.PNG|"These units were created to stop the problem of too many Greed bunching up against the wall." Pikemen 2.JPG|"These units were created to stop the problem of too many Greed bunching up against the wall." KTC-E3 Screenshots 01.png KTC-E3 Screenshots 02.png Kindom_Two_Crowns_image3.png The ninja dojo.jpg|This is the ninjas dojo. It's an exclusive building to the Shogun biome, just as the pikemen store is for the classic medieval one. Shogun warhorse.jpg|It's the Shogun version of the warhorse. References Category:Exclusive_to_Kingdom_Two_Crowns